You're My Home
by Jackie Mag
Summary: Justin is off to New York, post series.  Will Brian see him again?  How can they be happy living in two different cities?  This is another possible continuation of their lives post-series.
1. Ch 1 Beginnings

**Sunday, August 7, 2005 –** Justin moves to New York

**Saturday, August 13, 2005 **

**Brian's POV:**

Six days. He's been gone six fucking days. It should be no big deal. Hell, when he went to L.A. we were separated for months. Why does it hurt so much now? Maybe because this time I know that I love him enough to marry him … be with him for the rest of my life. When he was in L.A. I wrote him off, thinking he'd never come back.

When he left this time I told him that it didn't matter when we'd see each other again, it was only time. I know we love each other and we'll always be in each other's lives. But, with Justin moving to New York I'm not sure how or where or … oh, fuck, I just don't know anything.

The only thing I've heard from him was an e-mail three days ago:

_Brian,_

_I'm living with Daphne's friend Regina Parker in a room at her apartment in Chelsea. It's small but nice. I got a new cell phone number. It's 212-555-9843. I'll be looking for a job in the next few days. Hopefully, something will come up. It's kind of scary, being away from Pittsburgh, but I'm optimistic. Missing you terribly. All my love. Justin._

I have to let Justin make his own way in New York and prove himself as an artist. We discussed it and I won't be able to help him financially. I'm not even going to tell him what he should do or how to promote himself and his art. I know he'll only be happy if he does it _all_ on his own.

But that doesn't mean that I can't call him and talk to him. I want him to know I care and I'm here for him.

**Justin's POV**

I don't know if I'll hear from Brian at all. One part of me says he'll call and visit often, but then there's a part of me that fears I might never hear from him again. He might want me to really prove myself, all alone, with no word from him. But, boy, just a phone call every now and then would be nice. I don't want things to really change between us. I still love him. I still want to see him when one of us can make the trip. I still want to have a physical relationship with him. I don't think I could ever just fade away, never seeing him again.

**END POV**

As if he was reading Justin's mind from across the miles, Brian decided to call.

Justin answered. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Brian? Hi. How are you?"

"Fantastic. Getting ready to meet the guys at Woody's. I thought I'd check in. I know they'll be asking about you." That was Brian's way of making it seem like he wasn't just calling for himself.

Justin smiled. He was on to him. "Oh, OK. Well, things are going OK. I have a room at Regina's apartment. I'm applying for jobs all over the place. I'm looking at everything from art supply stores to waiting tables. I even applied as a cook at a Chinese restaurant."

"I don't think you'd pass for Chinese." Brian smirked.

"Probably not, but the kitchen is in the back. Doesn't matter what I look like."

Brian remembered Justin cooking at the loft wearing nothing but an apron, reaching for the spices in the top cabinet, his bubble butt hanging out. Brian started to get hard thinking about him. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Brian."

"I'm going to try to come out for a visit soon. Maybe in a couple of weeks. I have to make sure you're OK. Y'know, see for myself."

"Checking up on me?"

"Something like that. I'll get a room at that hotel where I found you when you ran off with my credit card." He paused in his own thoughts. "I remember that we enjoyed the bed there."

"… and then the shower and then the bed again."

"Mmmm, yeah." Now Brian was really hard. "Wanna do that again?" He had his hand in his pants, touching himself.

"I'll wear a white robe and then take it off for you … slowly." Justin's voice came over the phone with a low and sexy tone. He knew Brian and knew he could turn him on talking like that. He was up for a little phone sex.

"Oh, yeah. I can see you now. So beautiful. I'll kiss you and push you onto the bed." By now both men had their cocks out and were stroking themselves.

"Then I'll suck your gorgeous cock until you're even harder and dripping." Justin whispered.

"So good. I'll push you onto your back and lube your tight little ass."

"Oh, that's it. Make me ready for you. I want you."

"Then I'd climb between your legs and ram into you… over and over again."

"Mmmm. Yes."

"So perfect. I can feel you wrapped around me. I'm fucking you so hard."

"Do it. That's it. I want all of you inside me."

"All the way Sunshine… as deep as I can go… pounding your ass."

"Yeah. That feels… so good. Just like that."

"I'm going faster and deeper and harder. Can you feel me?"

"Yessss. Mmmm."

"Are you hot? I'm so hard and ready for you."

"Yes. I'm going to … I, oh, yeah. Fuck me."

"You wanna come?" Brian asked.

"So ready, I'm gonna … unnhhhhh!"

"Come for me now, Justin."

"Aaaahh, Brian! Yes!" With that Justin came all over his hand and stomach.

"Aaaahhnngh!" Brian was right after him, moaning into the phone.

There were a few moments when they recovered and their breathing got back to normal.

Brian spoke first. "That's not what I was planning when I called, but…"

"Man that was fantastic. I needed that. You always turn me on."

"We'll have to replay that scene in person when I visit. 'Couple of weeks, OK?"

"OK. Can you phone like this again, though, before then?"

"Plan on it." Brian sighed and took a second. "I love you, Justin."

"I love you, too, Brian."

"Take care of yourself."

"You, too. Later."

"Later."

**Saturday morning, August 27, 2005 **

Two weeks later, Brian flew out for a weekend visit. He got a room at the same hotel that Justin escaped to just weeks after they'd first met. Brian checked into the room and ordered room service for brunch. He was expecting Justin soon. He'd missed his young partner. He'd often wondered if he could call him that, partner … maybe lover … hopefully so because he wants to be Justin's partner and lover. But fiancé wasn't right; they weren't engaged any longer.

There was a knock at the door and Brian's heart jumped. He opened the door to the waiter with the room service order. He brought the food in on a rolling cart and Brian tipped him. The man smiled and nodded as he left. Justin was just coming up to the door and he turned to let the waiter pass.

Justin was smiling. "I'm already catching you with another man in your room?"

"You got me. He was fantastic, by the way."

Justin threw his arms around Brian. They kissed and held each other close. Justin pulled back, smiled, and then looked around the room. "This looks just like the room I got five years ago."

"This time I won't bill you for it."

"Gee, thanks."

They both smirked. Brian motioned toward the tray that had been delivered. "Brunch is served. Shall we?"

"You know I never say no to food."

They talked while they ate the extensive brunch with pancakes, fruit, bacon, coffee and juice. Justin told Brian that he got a job working as a waiter at a local diner-type restaurant. When they were done eating, Brian put the tray into the hallway. Soon after he returned to the room, Justin emerged from the washroom wearing one of the hotel's white robes.

Brian smiled. "Ah, yes. The white robe. Very stylish." He paused and held Justin's face with his hand. "You're just as beautiful today as you were then."

"And you're just as hot." They kissed. Brian unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Justin asked, "Need help?"

"Mmmm, yes."

And so began a replay of their encounter at the hotel five years before. The robe and any other clothing were soon on the floor and Brian was on top of Justin on the bed's white sheets fucking him into the mattress. Then, as before, they showered and returned to the bed for more … well, this time at least … lovemaking.

**Fall 2005**

Brian went to New York in mid-September for a weekend visit, and then was there again for a week the 2nd week in October. He'd been drumming up business from some NYC clients, which turned out to be very lucrative for Kinnetik. Ted had even agreed with Brian that it'd be OK for him to get a small apartment in the Big Apple, so Brian could have a 'base' when he visited there. Kinnetik would cover half of the rent as a business expense. The hotel would be too costly if Brian was staying in NYC for about one week a month, which was his plan. Justin's apartment was _just barely_ big enough for Regina and Justin. Brian wouldn't be comfortable living there. Brian signed a 1 year lease on a 1 bedroom near Madison Avenue. The place had enough room for the king sized bed that Brian insisted on and a few pieces of furniture. The cost per month was offset by the many thousands of dollars of business that Brian was getting for Kinnetik.

Justin enjoyed helping Brian getting it set up and, of course, stayed with Brian while he was in town. But, Justin kept the apartment with Regina because it was close to his waiter job and the galleries with which he was always in contact. He was feeling more and more comfortable in New York. He'd mastered subway routes and general navigation pretty well. He liked his job and the art was starting to take off. He really did consider it his new home.


	2. Ch 2  Halloween

**Chapter 2 - Halloween**

**Friday morning, October 28, 2005**

Brian was at the Toronto airport terminal with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He was hoping that the timing worked out for his plans. Sure enough, he'd only been waiting about 15 minutes when Justin disembarked his plane from New York. Brian dropped his bag and threw his arms around Justin as they kissed their hellos. This was the first time they'd seen each other for a couple of weeks.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Brian asked.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Fine. So, you ready for this? I'm not sure I am." Brian smiled.

"Hey, you want to see your son and, at his age, Halloween is big deal. Do you know what his costume is?"

"No, Lindsay wouldn't tell me. I can only imagine. JR is going to be a ballerina."

Justin smiled as they were walking through the terminal. "I have a costume for you … and me."

Brian stopped in his tracks. "Wait a minute, that wasn't part of the deal."

"Don't worry. It'll be fun." Justin said as he poked Brian in the side.

"If you model your costume for me later and it mostly involves you being naked, then we'll talk."

Justin laughed as they continued their walk to the cab station at the airport. They took a cab to their hotel. Lindsay and Melanie had offered to rearrange things in their apartment so that Brian and Justin could stay with them, but Brian really didn't want to stay with 'the cwazy wezbians'. Besides, he wanted privacy for his time with Justin. As much fun as public sex always was, the idea of his son walking in on them wasn't what he wanted. Justin had worked with Mel to find a hotel within walking distance of Lindsay and Mel's apartment.

The guys checked in and … tried out the bed at the hotel. After they found it to their liking, they walked over to the apartment. Brian rang the bell. Lindsay answered and buzzed them in. As they entered the apartment Gus ran up to Brian. "Daddy!"

Brian swept the boy up in his arms, holding him tightly and kissing his cheek. "Hey there, Sonny Boy!"

Justin said his hellos to Lindsay and Mel. Jenny Rebecca came toddling in and he picked her up to give her a kiss and a tickle. She grinned at him and squirmed with the tickling.

Gus was obviously thrilled that his father was there. Brian's eyes revealed his love for his son, too. There were two people that he absolutely loved, Gus and Justin. He couldn't imagine his life without either.

When Brian finally put Gus down, the boy went up to hug Justin, who knelt to greet him. Gus kissed him on the cheek, "Justin! Are you going trick-or-treating with us, too?"

"You bet, buddy. I'm so happy to see you."

"Me, too. Are you and Daddy staying here?"

Brian responded. "No, but we'll be together almost all of the time this weekend."

Lindsay and Mel made lunch, and then Lindsay went for a walk with Brian. She pushed JR in the stroller, while Brian held Gus's hand as they walked. They previewed the route they'd take when it was time to go trick-or-treating. At one point they came to a park and Gus played as JR napped in her stroller. Brian and Lindsay sat on a bench watching Gus play.

"So, how are things going with you and Justin?" She asked.

"We're great. I miss him when we're apart, but, he needs this time to prove himself as an artist." He thought for a moment. "I blame his moving away on you, you know." He said it with a serious look on his face, and then smiled. He was upset with Lindsay initially when she'd told Justin he should go to New York to 'take on the art world', but now realized that his boyfriend was only going to be truly happy if he'd proved himself.

"He wouldn't have gone if he didn't know, deep down, he had to. And, he wouldn't have gone without your support. It's a beautiful thing you did for him, Brian."

"It doesn't feel beautiful when I wake up alone," he said wistfully.

"You still see him pretty often though, right?"

"About one week a month. I actually got a small apartment in New York so I can spend more time there drumming up business for Kinnetik."

Lindsay gave him a look, "And…"

Brian gave in. "And, I'm there to see Justin, too."

Lindsay smiled at Brian's admission. "Are you getting a lot of business from New York?"

"My fair share. I'd like to be able to open an office there someday. I'm still working on that."

"That's so exciting! Does Justin know?"

"No, and don't tell him, either. I don't want to say anything until I have plans firmed up. It's still very preliminary."

"Would you consider moving there full time?"

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth, and then sighed. "It's his home now and I'm only home when I'm with him."

Lindsay looked lovingly at him and put her arms around his neck, burying her face there. He returned the embrace. Silently she was telling him how happy she was for him to find true love with Justin. When she leaned back to look at him she had a tear in her eye.

Brian broke the serious moment with a chuckle. "What's gotten into you? Having some romantic lesbian moment, are you?"

She huffed a laugh and said, "It's all your fault, Peter. You're a grown up now."

"Wendy, I'll never be a grown up. I might be a little more grown up, but I'll never achieve full 'grown up' status."

She smiled, "I suppose not, but you're closer than you've ever been."

That night Brian and Justin got back to their hotel after dinner at the apartment.

Brian said, "You mentioned something about costumes. Let me see what you have."

"And mine has to involve nudity in some way, right?"

"If you want me wearing any costume or a piece of something that might be perceived as a costume, you bet your cute ass you have to be naked."

Justin snickered. "OK. You're on. Let me change." He grabbed a bag out of his suitcase and went into the bathroom to change. He emerged a few minutes later in his costume. He was sporting the angel wings he'd worn as a dancer at Babylon when they'd had the 'Angels' fundraiser. He'd purchased a small halo that was held in place by a narrow headband. Other than that, he was naked, except for a small draping of white silk fabric tied around his waist, strategically covering the essentials. Brian looked on approvingly with a smirk on his face. Justin spun around, showing off the fact that the draping didn't quite cover everything in back. "You like?"

"Oh, yes. I think it suits you, my angel. I especially like the back." Brian walked up to Justin and put his arms around him, his hands firmly placed on the 'angel's' rear end. They kissed and shared another laugh. Brian paused and looked warily at Justin, "Do I even have to ask what my costume is going to be, then?"

Justin smiled and reached into the bag in the bathroom. He pulled out a pair of red horns fastened to a shoelace-type string. "Here it is. Wearable with any outfit … preferably something red, but, really, anything will do. May I?"

"I don't think so, Sonny Boy."

"Aww come on. I'm standing here naked except for a loin cloth for fuck sake. The least you could do is tie a string on your head."

Brian begrudgingly bent his head down as Justin triumphantly tied the string around Brian's head. The horns were prominent on the top of Brian's head and Justin arranged his auburn hair to cover the string. Brian looked at himself in the mirror.

Justin grinned. "It suits you. Devilish and horny."

Brian admired himself in the mirror. "I suppose, as costumes go, this isn't bad." He chuckled. "Horny, eh? Let me show you how horny."

Justin slid the wings off and started to untie the loincloth when Brian stopped him. "Oh, no. That stays on, the halo, too."

"Well, then, you have to wear the horns."

"Deal." Brian said as he took Justin in his arms and kissed those luscious lips that definitely called to the horny devil inside. He walked Justin backwards towards the bed. The blond angel broke the kiss first and, smiling innocently, turned and crawled towards the head of the bed, looking behind at the handsome devil. He crawled as slowly and sinfully as possible, swaying his hips, tempting his lust-filled partner, knowing his perfect ass was half uncovered just waiting to be grabbed and filled.

The horny devil definitely liked what he saw; with such an angelic beauty lying before him, on hands and knees, like some virginal sacrifice waiting to be taken. Who was Brian to deny his lover anything, especially this? He knew he should do something, but completely admired the view for a moment. Brian was now naked, except for the horns, having undressed quickly while watching Justin crawl up the bed. He just about lost it when he saw Justin lean down on his shoulders, showing his opening to the only man he would want to fill it. Brian couldn't help himself, he was desperate to feel that warmth, that tightness, but he had to taste first. Condom and lube forgotten for the moment he leaned down to breathe in the scent that was purely Justin and lick that perfect pucker, loving the taste of his Sunshine, his angel. Driven by the gasps and moans of his lover, he got as close as possible and grabbed Justin's hips while delving his tongue inside that musky warmth, preparing him for when he could finally take him and possess him.

No longer able to contain himself, feeling the pre-cum dripping from his own painfully hard cock, he grabbed the condom and put it on while lubing it with his other hand. He grabbed Justin's hips again and thrust in hard and fast. Both men, brilliant white angel and gorgeous tan devil, met in a passion as old as time, thrusting together through moans, groans and gasps, meeting each stroke, each plunge, with a passion they had both perfected with each other over the years. They reached their climax at the same time, Justin coming all over the bed and Brian filling and almost overflowing the condom. Then they collapsed on the bed in a glorious, sensual heap.

"You are not… wearing this costume… out trick-or-treating," Brian struggled to say as he recovered from such a powerful orgasm. He heard Justin chuckle… well, what he believed was a chuckle, it was kind of hard to tell since they were both still struggling to breathe a little. Brian pulled out slowly, both groaning at the loss. He tied the condom and threw it away and pulled Justin into his arms while admiring the halo and the slip of fabric at his hips.

They both smiled at each other, both sets of eyes full of the love and devotion both hearts felt. Justin knew what Brian was trying to say, but he had to play a little anyway… now he was the one feeling devilish.

"Why not? I know you like it, and I will be wearing the wings."

"I definitely like it, but I don't think Linds and Mel would like it, since I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you… not something Gus needs to see, either."

"But what am I supposed to wear? I really had my heart set on this costume." Justin tried to keep a straight face; he even tried a pout, too.

"Nice try, Sunshine… but I can see it in your eyes… I know you weren't actually going to wear that out."

Justin had to chuckle at that. "You might be right. This is my costume, but only for you. I'm going to wear jeans, a sweater and coat for Halloween. Not to mention, I think I'd be a bit cold in just this."

"And it would be highly inappropriate for me to warm you while being around kids."

On Saturday, Brian and Justin spent the day taking the kids to their favorite places in town; zoo, museum, pizza/arcade place. They had a blast being the dads for the day, although they were entirely worn out by the time they were returning the kids to the apartment before dinner. Justin fell asleep on the couch there.

Mel walked in as Brian lovingly covered Justin with a throw blanket from the back of the couch, and then kissed his forehead. She smiled and said, "The kids must have exhausted him."

Brian was surprised to get caught in a tender moment with his partner, so he made one of his usual glib comments, "I need him to rest up so I can exhaust him further later."

Mel was on to Brian. "Nice try, asshole. I can see how much you care about him. You're not fooling me."

Brian just smiled, shrugged and walked away.

Sunday was Halloween. Justin had his shirt and jeans on. Then he put the wings on over his coat, sported the halo on top and wore the silk around his neck. He talked Brian into wearing his horns.

"You'll pay for this, later." Brian said as he rang the bell at the apartment.

"Anything you say, horny devil." Justin said suggestively.

Lindsay dressed Gus in his costume. He emerged from his room and ran up to 'devil' Dad and 'angel' Justin. "What do you think? Ya like it?" Gus asked.

Brian breathed a sigh of relief. Gus was in a cowboy costume, complete with hat, vest, shirt, badge and holstered guns. "You look great, cowboy! Don't shoot!"

Mel walked in holding 'ballerina' JR's hand. The little girl was resplendent in pink tulle with pale pink leotards, a pink coat and black slippers. Mel was wearing a witches' hat.

Brian couldn't help commenting. "Nice hat, Mel. It suits you."

"I can say the same for you, Devil." Then they both smirked at the whole situation.

The rest of the day went well. The kids filled up their bags with more candy than they'd know what to do with. Brian enjoyed watching the joy in Gus's face each time he got a piece of candy. He was so glad to have this experience with his son. Justin loved watching Brian with Gus.

In the evening, though, they had to part ways as Brian and Justin had to fly back to their respective home towns. Gus made a tearful goodbye with his Dad. Hugs and kisses were dispensed all around, except for Brian and Mel, of course. They just chucked each other on the shoulder. Justin could tell, though, that Mel had a little more respect for Brian. Maybe it was because he'd made time for this visit … maybe they were just softening a bit towards each other. The real reason was because Mel could see how much Brian had changed when he was around Justin. Brian showed genuine affection more readily these days and, even through the gruff exterior, was showing how much he was mellowing.


	3. Ch 3 The Holidays

**Chapter 3 – The Holidays**

**Thursday, November 24, 2005**

Justin couldn't get away for Thanksgiving weekend. It was the busiest shopping weekend of the year. The restaurant was too busy to let any of their waiters take time off. So, Brian flew out to New York and spent as much time as he could with Justin. He visited from Thursday through Monday. Thursday was, of course, Thanksgiving. Justin had the day off, so the guys spent it at Brian's apartment. Justin bought a small turkey and cooked it in Brian's little kitchen. They managed to put together a decent meal with both of them working on the side dishes. Brian grumbled a little about being domestic, but Justin could tell that spending the day cooking, eating and … other things, suited Brian just fine. By the end of the day their stomachs were full and they were satisfied in other ways, too. They lounged on the couch and made out while watching old movies. After one more round of love making, they slumbered peacefully in each other's arms.

The rest of the weekend Justin had to work a lot of hours, so Brian busied himself with shopping for toys for Gus. He found something for Jenny Rebecca, too. Then there were the Gucci and Prada stops, too. He purchased a few things for Justin. _Gotta make sure he has something nice to wear._ Justin was fun to shop for and always appreciated whatever his partner bought.

Brian felt bad that their arrangement was such that he wasn't allowed to support Justin financially in any way. But, that didn't mean he couldn't buy his partner some nice clothes to wear. Brian was proud of Justin. The kid was earning enough money to pay rent and keep food on the table. Justin had sold two paintings at galleries and did a commissioned piece for a local doctor's office. Justin had even worked out a deal with a local art agent who'd been trying to line up more work for him. It seemed that the New York art world was, indeed, starting to take notice.

So, that Thanksgiving weekend, Brian always made sure there was something for them to eat by the time Justin got 'home' from work. Brian would either pick up take out or heat something up available from a local store. Justin enjoyed relaxing at the apartment and having the evenings with his lover. After spending all day on his feet, Justin appreciated Brian's new talent in the area of foot massage. The backrubs were nice, too. Of course, all of the rubbing turned into something more, but _all_ of that was a pleasure to both.

**Friday morning, December 23, 2005**

The Pittsburgh airport was busy with holiday travelers. In amongst all of the activity, Brian sat waiting in the baggage claim area. Justin's flight had just landed and Brian was there to pick him up for his holiday visit. Then Brian saw the familiar blond figure walking towards him. They walked toward each other and embraced.

Brian had arranged for a car. They met the car out in front of the airport and were dropped off at the loft. After they got there, Justin took his coat off, threw his backpack on the couch and flopped onto the floor pad. Brian put Justin's pilot case in the bedroom and joined his boyfriend reclining on the floor. "Feeling at home?"

"Yeah, I guess. Although, I realize that I really feel like New York is home for me now. I'll always be comfortable here, but …"

"You have a new home now."

"I know that I just have that little apartment with Regina, but it's just big enough and I like it. I love the big city." He looked into Brian's hazel eyes. "It's even better for me now that _you_ can be there more often."

"I'm doing what I can to spend more time with you." They kissed.

Brian looked into Justin's face and brushed his cheek. "Listen, I want to talk to you about … Britin. I have the loft here and Babylon is rebuilt and going strong. The apartment in NYC is half paid for by Kinnetik, but, having the house in West Virginia is too much. I've been leasing it for the last six months, but I'm going to have to sell it, Justin."

"I see. I understand."

"At one time it was this great dream to have a castle for my prince, but …"

"You don't have to explain. It was a wonderful thing you did for me. If we'd gotten married and I'd stayed here it would have been wonderful to have the grand country estate. But, we didn't and I didn't and ..." Brian was looking down and Justin pulled his face up to meet his. "We both have places in New York now, let's be happy with that. Like I was just saying, I feel that that city is my home now."

"Maybe we can live together again someday." Brian said hopefully.

"I would love that. When you _are_ with me there … those are my happiest times."

"Mine, too." Brian leaned forward and they kissed. He decided to change the subject. "You're here until Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah, then I have to get back."

"I'm planning on flying back with you that day and staying in New York until … next year … flying back here Sunday, New Year's Day. OK?"

Justin hugged Brian and kissed him. "That sounds great! The restaurant is open until 8 pm New Year's Eve, so I'll be able to ring in the New Year with you. Shall we do Times Square?"

"I'll have to think about that."

"We'll figure it out."

"Right now all I want to figure out is what I'm going to do to you in what order." Brian snarled into Justin's neck.

"Have you formulated a plan, then?" Justin said with a knowing smile.

"I'm working on it." Brian said as he kicked off his shoes and started undressing Justin.

**Saturday, December 24, 2005**

Christmas Eve was spent at Debbie and Carl's place. Lindsay and Mel were there with the kids. Also in attendance were Michael, Ben, Hunter, Emmett and Calvin. Brian and Justin showed up with a bottle of wine and a cake that Justin baked. They ate and then exchanged gifts. Brian loved watching Gus open his gifts. Some of Gus's favorite things that evening were the toys that Brian bought on his Thanksgiving trip to New York.

Brian wasn't 'into' Christmas that much. To him, the holiday was associated with being dragged to church by his mother and the family arguments. He'd never received that many presents as a kid. The best Christmas experiences he had were when he'd ducked out to go to the Novotny household with all of Deb's over the top decorations. There was always plenty of food and she and Michael always had a gift for Brian.

In the last few years, though, Justin tried to squeeze a little more Christmas spirit into 'Scrooge'. Justin would put up a small tree at the loft, make a holiday meal, and buy a couple of small gifts … little things that would warm Brian's heart towards the holiday. And then, once Gus started figuring out that the holidays meant getting presents, it was a joy to Brian to buy gifts for his son.

**Sunday, December 25, 2005**

On Christmas morning Brian and Justin had all morning to spend at the loft. They were due to go to Jennifer's early that afternoon. They'd saved their presents for each other to be opened that morning. After breakfast they sat on the couch and opened each other's gifts. Brian gave Justin the clothing that he'd bought for him during Thanksgiving break in New York. There were two sweaters, grey dress pants and a pair of Gucci loafers. Justin was thrilled with the nice clothes that he couldn't afford for himself.

Justin handed Brian a large envelope for his gift.

"What do we have here?" Brian asked.

"Just open it and see." Justin was obviously excited to see Brian's reaction.

Brian opened the envelope to find two 8"x10" photographs. The first photograph was of a painting that Justin had done of Brian and Gus together at Halloween. Gus was in his cowboy outfit, looking up at his dad, who was looking lovingly back at him. They both had soft smiles on their faces and you could see the joy in the moment through the painting. The second photograph was that same painting hanging above the couch at Brian's NY apartment.

"This is … beautiful. And it's hanging at my apartment?"

"Yeah. I finished it a couple of weeks ago. It was too big to try to bring here, so I hung it up there. I thought it was a way of making you feel at home when you're in New York."

Brian chuckled. "I see you strategically avoided painting my horns on me. I seem to remember that I was wearing them when you were taking pictures."

Justin crinkled his nose. "I thought it was more likely that you'd leave the painting up if you were horn-less. You like it?"

"I love it." Brian kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Later, they went to Jennifer's townhouse for dinner. Jennifer greeted them both with hugs as they entered. Brian brought a bottle of wine and Justin had baked a cake for his mom, too. Tucker was there helping Molly set the table.

Tucker had been dating Jennifer for almost a year. Justin, despite his early objections to his mom's May-December romance, had begrudgingly admitted lately to Brian that Tucker was good to Jennifer. Tucker seemed to really appreciate her and care for her. There was more affection and romance than Justin had _ever_ seen his mom get from his dad. He could see the looks that Tucker and Jennifer would exchange and could see the love there. Justin was happy for her.

It made Jennifer smile when she saw how often Brian and Justin would show signs of affection to each other. There would be a kiss or a hand squeezing that they'd exchange. She even caught Brian surreptitiously grabbing Justin's butt as they were putting plates in the kitchen sink, which just made her smile. She knew about Brian's apartment in New York and was glad that he was there to look out for Justin. Although her son had been doing well on his own, she appreciated the fact that Brian was keeping an eye on him.

At one point Brian had a few moments alone with Jennifer and he asked her to do the listing for Britin. She could sense his disappointment in having to sell it, but she told him that other opportunities would come up. He told her about thinking of branching out Kinnetik to cover New York City too, opening an office there. He told her to keep it to herself, though, because he was going to tell Justin later. She just smiled at Brian and gave him a hug, which he willingly returned.

**Wednesday, December 28, 2005**

Three days later Brian and Justin flew to New York together. Brian worked on Kinnetik business for a couple of days, while Justin worked at the restaurant. They'd spend the nights at Brian's little apartment.


	4. Ch 4 New Years' Eve

**Chapter 4 – New Years' Eve**

**Saturday, December 31, 2005**

On New Year's Eve Justin left work at 8:30 p.m. and went straight to Brian's apartment. He showered and changed his clothes to 'club clothes' and they went to their favorite dance bar in Soho, Stephan's (_Steff-AHNS_). Brian liked to call the bar 'Stiff Ones'. The owner, Stephan, was a quirky queer who had gotten to know Brian once they compared notes about owning a club like Babylon. Brian had offered advice based on his experience with Babylon. All of the tips Stephan had taken and implemented had meant an increase in his club's profits.

That particular evening Stephan was anxious to show Brian and Justin a new 'semi-private' backroom area at the club. He led them to an area with four curtained alcoves, each equipped with bed-like couches. The lighting was different for each alcove; slate blue, garnet red, amethyst purple and jade green. There were sumptuous pillows and nice fabrics all over. Stephan offered that Brian and Justin could spend as much time as they liked in any of the rooms, so Brian chose the 'blue' room. Justin smiled when Brian picked blue as it reminded him of the blue light that Brian had at the loft when they first met. Stephan excused himself and the guys got comfortable in their own semi-private space.

Brian leaned up on one elbow as they reclined. "I want to tell you something. I have been getting enough New York business for Kinnetik that I'm thinking of opening a New York office. If I can make it go and find a manager for both the Pittsburgh and New York offices, I'd be able to move here full time and manage both locations from here."

"Oh, my god, Brian. That's so exciting! That'd be wonderful if you could move here." Justin hugged Brian's neck and then they kissed.

Brian started undressing himself and unbuttoning Justin's shirt. Soon they were both naked and horizontal on the sumptuous couch. Brian was on top and Justin's legs instinctively wrapped around his lover's back. There was no denying that the thrill of semi-public sex was something both men had missed. The thrill of the backroom … an encounter at the baths … was always exciting. They could both hear a few footsteps in the hallway and they knew they were visible to anyone who passed, but that only added to the thrill.

Right now, Justin knew that he needed to show Brian how much he needed him. He tightened his grip with one leg and, using his other leg and arm, flipped them over so he was on top. Both chuckled quietly… Brian, at the unexpected, but very pleasing, reaction of his partner; Justin because he loved that he could still surprise Brian. Justin stared deep into Brian's beautiful hazel eyes, saying with his own brilliant blues what he couldn't say in words. Both men painfully hard at the friction and electricity their bodies always had when pressed against each other, clothing or not. Justin broke the stare first, but not before kissing Brian hard, tongues exploring the recesses of each other's mouths, inhaling the other's scent and need and love. Justin then moved down Brian's body, licking each nipple in turn. Reveling in the moans coming out of Brian, he continued his amazing, hot, sweet, musky journey to Brian's navel then down to his gorgeous cock.

Justin engulfed Brian's cock in one swallow, loving how Brian called out his name. They both knew where they were and in years past Brian would have never uttered another name in a backroom, but now he didn't care… this was Justin, his lover, his partner. Fuck, he was moving to New York just to be with him.

Brian was so caught up in the exceptional sucking skills of said partner, he almost lost it. He didn't want to come in Justin's mouth, not this time. He grabbed Justin's upper arms and pulled him up for another all encompassing kiss. While ravishing each other's mouths, Justin rolled a condom on Brian while Brian lubed up Justin's ass. Only a few seconds passed, but they were more than ready; ready to show this backroom how two men thoroughly in love made love, and ready for some hot fucking, no matter where the location.

Justin lifted himself up from Brian, straddled his legs, grabbed his cock and impaled himself on the most perfect dick he'd ever seen. He rode him hard and fast, thrusting and pumping in perfect unison with his partner. Justin expressed all of his love for Brian in every grind, every thrust, every movement, every kiss, and every lick. Justin desperately wanted to come, but didn't want to stop; Brian was feeling the exact same way. Sensing his lover getting very close to orgasm, he took a hold of Justin's cock and started jerking him in time with their thrusts. Justin gasped, breathing harder than he was; he usually jerked himself off while Brian fucked him, the thought that Brian had to have him come, needing to touch him… it was all in his eyes, in their eyes, and under the blue lighting on deep blue sheets… much like their first time together. The passion built up inside both of them. Justin came first, exploding his juices all over his lover's chest. Brian, feeling Justin's tightness and contractions grip his cock even harder, followed seconds later, but just before Justin finished. They both collapsed in an extremely satiated pile, holding each other close. Remembering they were still in the backroom, they both lifted their heads a little to look around and listen, noticing that it was quieter than earlier.

They could glimpse the room opposite them and see the men there looking as worn, sated and happy as Brian and Justin. Recognizing the looks, the grins, the sweating bodies tired and spent very recently… they knew they had once again spurred a backroom full of queers to rousing and exciting crescendo. They chuckled softly to each other and put their heads back down to recover for a moment, just enjoying being together, enjoying each other's scent, softness and… even the stickiness was welcomed and appreciated.

They continued a lovemaking session until just before midnight, and then dressed and went to the dance floor for the final countdown to the New Year. The crowd cheered and yelled "Happy New Year!"

When the crowd was singing Auld Lang Syne, Justin and Brian kissed.

"Happy New Year, Justin."

"Happy New Year, Brian."


	5. Ch 5 Kinnetik in NY

**Chapter 5 – Kinnetik in NY**

**Monday, January 23, 2006**

Brian was out to New York City for another series of pitches for ad campaigns. One of the businesses he was pitching to, Lambda Metals, had lined up three ad guys one after the other to tell them about their potential campaigns. As Brian was leaving the Lambda conference room he saw Adam Wyatt from Kennedy and Collins sitting in the hallway with his assistant.

"Adam? Brian Kinney. We met 5 years ago at the Atlas awards."

"Brian, Hi! Good to see you." They shook hands. Adam remembered Brian very well. It's the only time Adam could remember going to an awards banquet and getting fucked _during_ it. Five years earlier Adam's employer, Kennedy and Collins, had been looking for someone to hire and he had hooked Brian up with an interview at the time. But the company decided to promote a younger man from within the company and Brian's early New York dreams were dashed.

This day at Lambda Metals Adam pulled Brian to one side, out of earshot of his assistant. "So, how are you? I heard you started your own agency."

"Yes. Kinnetik. We're doing pretty well. 10 million dollars' worth of contracts last year alone."

"That's fantastic, Brian."

"And you are still with Kennedy and Collins?"

"Yeah, but they're shaking up the command structure and I'm worried about my job. It pisses me off … nobody knows the New York ad market better than I do. They're getting someone in from England and I think he's going to mess everything up, bringing some of his cronies with him. I'm actually looking for another job."

"Really? Would you consider working for me?" Brian knew enough about Adam to know that he'd be an asset to Kinnetik and might be perfect for the New York office manager he was looking for.

"For Kinnetik? Sure! Are you hiring?"

"I'm planning on opening a New York office for Kinnetik and I'm looking for someone to manage this office for us. I'm still working out the details, but … Why don't you fly out to Pittsburgh and check out the Kinnetik offices there and we can discuss it further?" Brian handed Adam a business card. "Sometime within the next couple of weeks?"

"Excellent! Looking forward to it." Adam gave Brian a wry smile. "Maybe we can, you know, hook up while I'm there."

"I'm with someone now, so, sorry, no." Brian said as he shook hands with Adam again before departing. He'd consider fucking Adam again, but, then again, if he was going to hire him that might not prove to be a good idea. He'd learned his lesson from the Kip incident. He wasn't interested in Adam _that way_. Besides, he'd be over the fuck 'em once limit. Brian had only been with Justin for the last few weeks; he was all he wanted.

When Brian got back to his apartment from the meeting, Justin was there cooking dinner.

"Hey, Sunshine." Brian grabbed Justin for a kiss.

"Hey, Brian. Dinner will be ready soon."

Brian told Justin about running into Adam and the possibility of Adam being the Kinnetik New York manager. Justin was happy that Brian was able to move forward with his plans that would eventually lead him back to the big city full time.

After they ate, they went to Stephan's for a couple of drinks and some dancing. They found themselves in the back alcoves again, in the red room this time. Before Justin got a chance to recline, Brian had grabbed him from the back, biting into Justin's neck and loosening his pants. Justin leaned back into his lover's mouth. Brian exposed Justin's perfect ass and then he lowered his own pants to expose his hardened cock. Justin could hear him slipping on a condom. Their breathing was hot and erratic in the need to do this and do this now. Justin could feel slicked up fingers preparing him for the penetration that he knew was approaching. Brian slid himself into that most perfect place with a passionate thrust. Justin moaned and pushed back. They continued this way with Brian pumping his cock into Justin, grazing his prostrate at each thrust, for the maximum pleasure for both of them. Brian reached down to fasten his hand around Justin's leaking cock.

Brian growled into Justin's ear as he fucked him with wild abandon. "I want to fuck you raw. I want to feel myself inside you with nothing between us. I want to feel every bit of your sweet ass around my cock."

"Oh, yes!"

"Would you like that, too? You want to fuck me bareback?"

"Yes, fuck me like that. So hot."

"Imagine that's what I'm doing now, Justin. I'm buried deep inside you and you can feel everything."

"Oh, yeah. Do it to me."

"So good. So tight."

"Yes."

Brian's breath was hot in Justin's ear as he hit his lover's sweet spot. "I can feel every part of you. Such a perfect fit."

"Oh, aaahhh, I'm going to come."

"Come for me now, Justin."

With that Justin's orgasm exploded and Brian followed him over the edge in pleasure.

After some recovery time, Brian pulled out and disposed of the condom. Justin cleaned up a little and collapsed onto his back on the bed, his pants still around his knees. Brian, in a similar manner of dress, reclined on top of him.

"That was hot. I love imagining doing it raw." Justin said.

"Someday … " Brian said.

"Mmmmm, yes."

**Monday morning, February 6, 2006 **

Adam flew to Pittsburgh and met the staff at the offices there. Ted, Brian, and Adam talked about how the managing job would work and discussed some rough salary points. Brian told Adam that they'd know within a few weeks if Kinnetik NY would be a 'go' or not. If it did, Adam would have the job of manager. They shook hands on the deal. Ted and Cynthia were very impressed with Adam and were sure that Brian had made a good choice.

Brian had a lengthy discussion with Ted and Cynthia about Kinnetik. Brian promoted his top Pittsburgh ad man, Andrew Miller, to manage Kinnetik there. Brian needed Ted to oversee the books for both locations, and Ted couldn't do that if he was also trying to manage Kinnetik Pittsburgh. Ted understood. He was an accountant and a darn good one. If he tried to run the place he would be out of his comfort zone. As for Cynthia's part, Brian asked her to relocate to New York, also. Brian explained that he'd need her to keep communication lines open to both offices. He couldn't imagine working in an office and not having her by his side.

**Saturday afternoon, March 4, 2006 **

Justin called Brian a few days before Brian's birthday. "Hey."

"Justin. How have you been?" Brian asked.

"Great. Busy. The restaurant is filled with tourists in for spring. How about you? 'Been busy?"

"I've been steadily getting more and more business from New York based companies. I'm usually in the office late."

"… and the bar scene?"

"Not so much anymore."

"You know, we don't have any kind of agreement to be exclusive, just the 'fuck once, no kissing' rules."

"We never really said. But, yeah."

"I'm not trying to pry. … I just… Forget I brought it up."

"Well, I'd been thinking about this anyway. We both want to be able to do it, you know, raw."

"Oh, that'd be so hot and so… god, Brian…" Justin whispered.

"Yeah, I know… But we can't do that until we've been tested, then went for a few months exclusive, and then probably tested again."

"That's probably the best approach."

"So, how about we share our last hurrah? Do a three-way with a guy and then he's the last one?"

"Sounds interesting. Go on."

"Next time you're in town we pick someone from the dance floor of Babylon, like the old days, and then take him back to the loft. No holds barred. Anything goes. One last fuck for the ages."

Justin chuckled a little, "Anything goes, eh? Sounds kinky and fun. I'm game."

Brian was smiling. "OK. Now you have to let me know when you'll be in town next."

"It might be sooner than you think. Hey, I gotta go ring up another customer. I'll talk to you soon. Later."

"Later."

**Tuesday evening, March 7, 2006**

Michael and Ben had been setting up the house for the party for hours. They'd vacuumed, dusted, set out tables and chairs and food.

"I can't wait until they all get here for the birthday party." Michael said. "Brian is going to be so surprised."

Ben smiled and said. "Then he's going to strangle you." He hugged Michael. "How's it going with him and Justin?"

Michael smiled. "They're great. I think Brian wants to move there to be with his _man_. I can't believe how much he's changed in the last few years."

"I think it's great that they're still going strong, even with Justin in New York."

"… And they said it wouldn't last." Michael smiled, knowing he was among the 'they,' but glad that he had changed as well. Michael would certainly miss Brian if he moved away, but he understood having to follow your heart. Michael had done it for David, although _that_ didn't work out. Despite any initial misgivings about Justin's relationship with Brian, Michael could see that the love they had for each other was pulling them together again. In fact, they never really were 'apart'.

Guests arrived to the Novotny-Bruckner household. Debbie and Carl arrived with containers full of food. Emmett and Cal brought all of the ingredients for Cosmopolitans.

Lindsay flew in, leaving Mel at home in Toronto with the kids. Mel told her that the party was an adult thing anyway and it'd be hard to enjoy it with the kids tagging along. 'Send everyone my love.' Mel said. 'Even Brian?' Lindsay asked. Mel begrudgingly said, 'Tell him he's not as much of an asshole as he used to be.'

Ted and Blake arrived with some non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice. Cynthia came to the party, too, along with a couple of other gals from Kinnetik. Jennifer and Tucker were there, too.

Brian thought he was coming over for a quiet dinner at the Novotny-Bruckner household, but as he parked the 'Vette on the street he could see all of the familiar cars of his friends.

"Damn it, Mikey." Brian knew how his best buddy liked to throw surprise parties. It was too late to run, although he considered it. _Must endure this for Mikey's sake_. Besides, he had something he wanted to tell everyone.

Brian rang the bell and Michael answered it with a shit eating grin on his face. Brian gave him his famous wary eyed look and said "I'm on to you, asshole."

Michael tried to play innocent. "What?"

Brian blew past him through the doorway saying, "Let's get this over with."

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped up and yelled. Brian graciously circulated the room and received birthday wishes from everyone there. Ben made sure Brian had a glass of scotch, for which he was grateful. Although he was surrounded by his friends, he somehow felt alone, like he had no ally there. He realized that he missed the strength he drew from Justin.

There was a knock at the door. Michael answered it. As if to answer Brian's wishes, Justin walked in - straight up to Brian. They hugged and kissed their hellos. Brian was pleasantly surprised that Justin made the trip. Justin turned and greeted each of the other party guests. After that he never left Brian's side, for which his boyfriend was very appreciative. Brian had the man he loved with him and nothing else mattered.

Justin knew about the party from an e-mail from Michael. They'd exchange e-mails every now and then dreaming up storylines for _Rage_. Justin had brought some drawings for another issue that he and Michael had discussed. Justin did not, however, tell Michael he was coming to the party because Michael was unintentionally bad at keeping secrets. Like the time they knew Brian had cancer and they weren't going to tell Brian they knew. Michael inadvertently started crying when he was with Brian and then the truth came out.

Lindsay got everyone's attention and held up a glass. "Everyone! I'd like to propose a toast to Brian. He's been a good friend, good father and supporter, in one way or another, of everyone here. Happy 35th birthday, Brian!"

There was a cheer from the crowd and everyone toasted the guest of honor. Justin gave him a kiss.

Brian stood up and spoke. "Thank you all. I appreciate the good wishes. I want to take this opportunity to make a little announcement. Kinnetik is going to open an office in New York City." The group reacted. "I'll be overseeing both offices, but, within the next few months, probably this summer, I'll be moving to New York."

Everyone was congratulatory at the announcement. Michael figured this was the way Brian was heading and he was happy for his best friend. Debbie and Carl were thrilled at Brian's success. Jennifer was happy that Brian and Justin could finally be in the same city again.

The time came for opening gifts. Brian mostly received gag gifts about old age, etc. Then Justin handed him a small narrow box. Brian opened it and inside was a rope style bracelet of bronze and gold.

Justin said, "It represents you and me and how our lives intertwine. You are bronze – the bronze god, and I'm gold for my gold hair. A fellow artist makes jewelry, so I asked him to do this especially for us. I have a matching one." He put Brian's on his right wrist and then Justin pulled his from his own pocket. Brian put it on his partner's right wrist.

"These are beautiful, Justin. Thank you." Brian kissed him. Then he half whispered "Weren't they expensive?" He was concerned Justin went overboard on the gift.

Justin shook his head. "Within the last month I put four pieces in a new gallery, one of which already sold. Plus, I sold the last two of the three pieces that I had in the _other_ gallery. Things have been picking up. Besides, Dave, the artist who did these, traded his work for a portrait I painted for him. I just paid for his materials."

Everyone congratulated Justin on his success and admired the bracelets. Brian couldn't stop looking at the bracelet and then smiling back at Justin.

When they got to the loft, Justin told him that since they were going to be going with each other exclusively he thought the bracelets would have some meaning. Brian appreciated the gift and fully rewarded Justin with the rest of the evening's activities.


	6. Ch 6 One Last

**Chapter 6 – One Last …**

**Friday night, March 10, 2006**

Brian and Justin were at the bar, checking out the guys. They were shopping for some hottie to do a three-way with for their last fuck before starting a monogamous relationship. None of their friends were with them that night, which suited them fine; there would be no explanations necessary.

Justin confirmed their plan. "So the whole evening is all rules off, except condoms have to be used. Right?"

"We have to be safe, yes, but no other rules apply."

Justin could feel his excitement. There were a number of reasons; a no rules evening, his last time with anyone but Brian, the start of his monogamous relationship with him. Right now, though, the no rules evening was in the forefront. He looked around the room and just imagined all of the nasty things he could do with so many of the guys there.

Brian was enjoying the excitement, too. Sure, he'd miss his 'fuck anything that moves' lifestyle. But the man next to him turned him on more than anyone else. If he was going to make it with anybody, it had to be Justin. _But, who will be our last one? _Then, Brian spotted a familiar body on the floor. "Is that…?"

"Who?" Justin inquired.

Brian smiled at the realization of who it was. "Remember him?" He nodded in the direction of his gaze.

"Oh, my god. Was that the guy…?"

"Yep. He was pretty fantastic, if I remember correctly. What do you think?"

"Well, I suppose that'd make him a 'more than once', but since there are no rules. … He was good, huh?"

"An excellent cock sucker. A great lay. Great body. Oh, yeah."

"OK. Tell you what, you grab him and pull him into the back room. I'll hang out and wait for you to take him back there, and then follow you. We can proposition him there, and then take him to the loft."

"What a great plan, Mr. Taylor. When did you get to be such a clever devil?" Brian asked, kissing Justin's cheek.

"I learned from the master." Justin smiled, remembering a similar conversation from a few years before.

"Later." Brian said as he was off to the prowl. Justin hung around the bar and watched his lover work his way through the sweaty bodies.

Brian approached his target. "Hey. Atlanta, right? Or is it HOTlanta?"

"Well, I dee-clare. Brian, right? You can call me Hotlanta or Danny. You are looking _fine_ this evening."

"Looking pretty good yourself, Danny."

Then Brian whispered something in Danny's ear. He said those words that have worked so many times before and only had to work this last time. Danny smiled and Brian pulled him towards the back room. Brian felt a bit of sadness that he'd never say those words again. But the excitement of having this hot evening with his Southern trick and Justin surpassed all other feelings.

They entered the back room with a blond following them. As Danny approached one of the walls, he turned to face Brian, who gave him a deep kiss. Their tongues battled as their hands began touching each other. The rules were off and Brian was going to enjoy that fact as much as possible that evening.

Justin walked up to the men. He slid one hand down Danny's arm and his other hand around Brian's waist.

Danny stopped when he felt the touch. He looked at Justin, then back at Brian. "Isn't this your jambalaya cook?"

Brian chuckled. "Danny, this is Justin. He cooks more than jambalaya. He's my lover, too." He leaned over and gave Justin a deep kiss, which was eagerly returned. Brian realized he could have used the term _partner_ or _boyfriend_, but the word _lover_ came out as it best described Justin's participation in their activities for the evening.

"Oh, I see." Danny was a bit confused, but Justin didn't seem upset at catching him and Brian together, so that was good.

"Justin and I were wondering if you'd be up for a threesome this evening at the loft."

Danny got a slow grin on his face. He looked Justin up and down as if he was seeing him for the first time. "You're quite a fine looking young man. Not that kid anymore."

"I was 17 the last time you saw me. It's been over 5 years. … My jambalaya _now_ includes a pinch of cayenne pepper, I'll have you know."

All three men laughed a little at that, remembering the last time they were together.

Danny looked at Justin, cupped his face with one hand, and then kissed him. "I'm up for _anything_ y'all can dish out."

Brian asked Danny, "Did you drive here?"

"No, I caught a cab from my hotel."

"Well, then, we'll give you a ride to the loft. We can call a cab for you … after … whenever that is."

"Sounds good. Mmmmm, this is going to be amazin'."

They walked to Brian's Jeep and Justin jumped in the back seat, patting the seat next to him for Danny, who took the hint. As Brian drove, the two other men made out in the back seat. Tongues danced and hands groped.

Once they got to the loft, the ride in the elevator was a further make out session. Brian and Danny kissed, while Justin stood behind Danny and started to unfasten the Southern boy's pants. He couldn't wait to begin that night's activities.

They entered the loft and Brian locked the door behind them. Justin and Danny were kissing while taking off each other's shirts. Brian took off his own clothes and then worked Danny's pants off. Justin removed his own pants and shoes and now all three men were naked. Justin pulled Danny into the bedroom. Once they got there, Danny dropped to his knees and began sucking Justin's cock. Brian was right; he was an excellent cock sucker. Brian lay down on the bed, watching the other two and stroking his own cock in anticipation of what they were going to be doing.

Justin stopped Danny because he didn't want to come too soon. Danny smiled and turned his attentions to Brian. They kissed and Danny licked a path down Brian's body to his stiff cock and took it into his mouth. Justin grabbed a condom and some lube and began prepping Danny's ass for entry. Justin fingered his crack and began poking one finger at a time into the entrance. Danny's moaning added vibration to his sucking action on Brian's dick. Danny positioned himself for Justin, who then slowly began to push his cock inside Danny's ass. Brian got even more turned on watching Justin's face as the young blond started to undulate and ram himself into Danny. Justin smiled and was thoroughly enjoying the feel of Danny's ass around his stiff cock. Danny expertly licked and sucked Brian's stiff member, sticking his tongue into the slit. Brian was getting closer and closer. Danny increased his efforts until Brian couldn't hold back any more and exploded his cum down Danny's throat.

After a minute to recover, Brian slid a little further down the bed and reached to stroke Danny's engorged cock. Danny was moaning and tossing his head back with all of Justin's expert fucking skills. Justin was positioned to hit Danny's prostate with every stroke.

Brian lubed Danny's cock and stroked it in time with Justin's pumping. "Come all over me now, Danny." With that Danny gave out a yell and came in ribbons all over Brian's chest. Justin came too with a loud moan.

After some recovery time, Justin pulled out and disposed of the condom. Brian washed up a little and returned to find Danny and Justin lying on the bed kissing. Brian knelt on the bed and pulled Justin up to his knees to kiss him. Danny got behind Justin and began kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. Danny massaged down Justin's back and continued with his bubble butt. He then lubed three fingers and probed them into Justin's ass one at a time. Justin was still holding Brian, face to face. The boyfriends were kissing in between Justin's moans of appreciation for all of Danny's talents. The Southern lover got a condom on and slowly and deliberately entered Justin. Danny leaned Justin's head back and they kissed while Brian stroked Justin's cock with a lubed hand. Justin was overcome with passionate feelings as his lovers continued to pump him, each in their own way. His head was back and his hands braced himself against Brian to meet the force of the cock behind him. Brian was incredibly turned on watching and participating in this scene. Danny was expertly hitting Justin's prostate with each thrust and Brian could tell that Justin was close. Brian's tongue found entry into Justin's mouth once again as Justin reached his climax, moaning into Brian's mouth and coming all over his hand and legs. Danny had been waiting for Justin to come and now, he too, orgasmed with a loud moan. Brian moved to one side as Justin collapsed forward, thoroughly satisfied. Danny disposed of the condom and he, too fell onto his stomach on the bed.

Brian still had a raging hard on to deal with, so he put a condom on and pulled Danny's hips up until he was on all fours. Then Brian lubed himself and plunged his stiff cock into Danny's ass. The Southern lover grunted at the intrusion, but soon followed along with Brian's rhythm. Brian was behind him, fucking him senseless. By this time, Justin rolled over to watch. Brian smiled with an open mouth. He and Justin locked eyes as the blond said, "So fucking hot." Justin got on his knees and got next to Brian to give him a deep kiss.

The evening continued with the three men switching positions and satisfying each other in many ways. They eventually collapsed with exhaustion. Danny fell asleep on the floor pad and Brian and Justin shared the bed.

In the morning, Justin made breakfast for all three. They sat around the kitchen island and talked while they ate.

Brian pulled Justin to him and kissed him. "So, how was that for the fuck finale?"

"It was pretty fantastic. It's hard to believe that will be our last time." Justin said.

Danny looked puzzled. "What're y'all talking about?"

Brian and Justin exchanged knowing glances. Brian turned toward Danny and put his hand on his shoulder. "You are … were … our last three-way. From now on Justin and I going to be exclusive to each other."

"You're shitting me! I … am honored that you chose me to be your last one. This is a really big deal."

"Yeah, it is. For him even more so than for me." Justin said, smiling.

Brian hugged Justin and said. "Not a big deal as long as I have you."

Danny finished his breakfast and Brian called him a cab. As he was leaving, Danny turned to the pair. "Y'all are beautiful together. I hope you find happiness together. I think you already have."


	7. Ch 7 Spring & Summer

**Chapter 7 – Spring & Summer **

**Spring 2006**

After Brian's birthday he was in New York every other week to get the new Kinnetik office set up. The official launch party was March 13, which, of course, Justin attended. Kinnetik NY started with Adam as manager, Cynthia, who was now relocated in NYC, three art department guys and two administrative/accounting people that Ted hired.

Since Justin had interned for Kinnetik, knew art, and had some knowledge of the ad business, Brian asked for his opinion on the portfolios of the people applying for jobs in the NY art department. They were both very impressed with a young man named George Pruitt. He had a bold sense of style and came up with innovative designs. Justin even sat in on George's interview and the two of them found that they had a lot in common. George was 25, nice looking, with curly black hair, light brown skin and an athletic build.

Justin had been sharing studio space with four other artists from his neighborhood. It was a cramped little space behind a shoe store. If two people were in there at a time there wasn't room to move around. Since Justin had developed his style around large canvasses, it made it even more difficult to maneuver. Brian had offered to rent him studio space or even have part of the Kinnetik NY offices to use, but Justin was determined to do this on his own. When Justin met George, also an aspiring artist, they commiserated about the expense of studio space. Justin told George about a space that Cynthia had found near Kinnetik, but he couldn't afford on his own. George and Justin checked out the space together and decided that they could share it and split the rent. It wasn't very large, but certainly larger than Justin's current space. With only one other person to share it with there was more than enough room. Justin would probably use it during the day when George was working at Kinnetik and then George would have it in the evenings. It was perfect.

George and Justin had spent a lot of time together getting the studio set up. Brian gave them a gift certificate from Kinnetik for a local art supply store that they could use to get an initial load of supplies. Initially, Justin objected, but Brian convinced him that since the gift was for him _and_ George – and George might generate some Kinnetik art at the studio – it wasn't like Brian was paying Justin's way. Reluctantly, Justin agreed. They got a good amount of supplies with the gift certificate. He enjoyed George's company and sometimes they'd work in the studio at the same time.

**Tuesday, noon, April 25, 2006**

Justin dropped by Kinnetik to ask Brian to have lunch with him. Justin had just sold the second of four pieces at the new gallery at which he'd been displaying and he felt like celebrating.

"Hey, Brian."

"Hi. I wasn't expecting to see you." They gave each other a quick hug and a kiss. "What's the occasion?"

"I sold another piece at the gallery." Justin said triumphantly.

"That's great. I'm so proud of you."

"I thought I'd ask you out to lunch. _**I**_ can buy this time."

"Oh, Justin, I'd love to, but I'm having a business lunch with a client." Brian was noticeably disappointed.

"That's OK. I understand. This was kind of last minute."

"I'll make it up to you later. We can eat out for dinner."

"You mean, like, a date? Why Mr. Kinney, I thought you'd never ask." Justin said with a grin.

Brian pulled Justin to him and they kissed again. "I'll make it up to you in other ways, too."

"When can you get back to your apartment, then?"

"Around 6 o'clock, OK?"

"Yeah, that'll work."

Just then George came in with some art boards that Brian had requested. "Hey, Justin!"

"Hi, George. Hey, I sold another piece at the gallery."

"Awesome!"

Brian was a little surprised when George and Justin hugged each other. Brian's 'gaydar' told him that there was a possibility that George was gay, not that it mattered. He had no interest in him sexually and didn't think that Justin did, either. Ever since 'Hotlanta', Brian and Justin had stayed true to their word about being faithful. They had both done HIV tests in mid-March, testing negative. It still gave Brian a little pang of jealousy, though, when George got to spend so much time with Justin. He remembered the feelings he experienced during the Justin and Ian (_Ethan, whatever_) romance. He even felt like this when Justin and Michael had started _Rage_ and spent so many hours together.

Setting up the new office was tough on Brian and he'd been working a lot of hours. Justin was very understanding. He was happy that Brian was doing what he could so that he would be able to move to New York soon.

It didn't help Brian's jealous feelings any when he heard Justin ask George, "Hey, how about lunch?"

"Sure. If my boss says it's OK." The two younger men grinned at Brian.

Brian looked up from the art boards. "Yeah, these look fine. Go ahead."

Justin gave Brian a quick kiss. "Later."

"Later."

Brian could hear them talking when they were leaving, George's arm around Justin's shoulders.

"So, which piece did you sell?" George asked.

"The blue one with a man's back … I called it 'Indigo mood' … Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I knew that one'd go."

Brian knew that when he was able to move to New York full time he'd do what he could to further commit to Justin. Brian needed to know that his love would always be around. He'd experienced life without him more than once and vowed not to let it happen again.

That night Justin met Brian at the apartment and they went to a nice restaurant for dinner. Justin bubbled on about selling the last piece and the details of the sale. Brian didn't talk much, but listened attentively.

Finally, Brian had to mention what was on his mind. "So, how was lunch with George?"

"Great. We grabbed sub sandwiches at that local deli."

"You two seem very close." Brian asked, picking at his food.

"Yeah. Well, yeah. Sharing the studio and having so much in common … Why?"

"No reason."

Justin started to make the realization. "You're not jealous, are you?" He was smiling.

Brian smirked. "Of course not."

"I didn't think you _did_ jealousy."

"I don't."

Justin reached across the table, held Brian's hand and looked into his hazel eyes. "I love _you_. I'm not interested in George. And besides, he's not interested in me."

"Is he gay?"

"I think the proper term would be 'bi'. We flirted a little, I guess, but all in fun. No, he's got someone else he's chasing right now."

"Who's that?"

"Regina. It's funny … I'm always giving her crap about hanging around too much with gay guys and then complaining that she never meets an available guy. Well, no duh, if all of your friends are queer. But, with George, she's got a chance. He's really into her now. He dated a girl in college, so it's not his first hetero experience. I think it's great."

"We'll have to be sure to get them a nice wedding gift." Brian smiled. "_Breeders._" He shuddered. He felt much better now, knowing George's relationship with Justin.

**Summer 2006**

In early June, Justin got a new agent who had big ideas for his art. During June and July he sold two pieces that were at galleries, as well as two non-gallery pieces and a third for a guitar shop. He was doing so well that he quit his job as a waiter and concentrated most of his daytime hours on his painting.

At the end of June, Brian was in New York for a week, scouting for places to live. He knew that the 'starter' apartment wasn't going to be big enough for him once he was a New Yorker full time. Justin went with him a couple of times, but Brian did most of the looking by himself. He found a very comfortable condo that was pretty close to Kinnetik and Justin's studio. It had two bedrooms, two baths (one with a walk in shower), a laundry room and plenty of storage space. Brian had worked with Jennifer on the sale of the loft and Britin. The West Virginia estate was sold to the couple that had been leasing it. Jennifer had a potential buyer for the loft, also. It had been on the market ever since Brian's birthday when he said he'd be moving to New York. He figured if it sold before he was ready to move, he'd either crash at the Novotny-Bruckner home (yes, home) or at his New York apartment. The loft actually sold just as Brian was ready to move, so it all worked out. He closed on the NY condo at the end of July and arranged for his loft furniture to be moved.

Justin got a quick tour of the new condo before Brian moved in, but Brian didn't want him to have the complete tour until he'd gotten the furniture and was all set up. Brian also had ulterior reasons for not giving Justin the full tour on his first visit.


	8. Ch 8 Condo tour

**Chapter 8 – Condo tour**

**Sunday evening, August 6, 2006**

Brian was at his new condo in New York. He'd been unpacking for a couple of hours and listening to the radio. A song came on that he stopped to listened to. It was Billy Joel's 'You're my Home'.

___When you look into my eyes and you see the crazy gypsy in my soul  
>it always comes as a surprise when I feel my withered roots begin to grow.<em>

_Well I never had a place that I could call my very own  
>but that's all right my love cuz you're my home.<em>

_When you touch my weary head and you tell me everything will be all right.  
>You say use my body for your bed and my love will keep you warm throughout the night.<em>

_Well I'll never be a stranger and I'll never be alone  
>wherever we're together that's my home.<em>

_Home could be the Pennsylvania turnpike, Indiana's early morning dew  
>high up in the hills of California, home is just another word for you.<em>

_Well I never had a place that I could call my very own  
>but that's all right my love cuz you're my home.<em>

_If I travel all my life and I never get stop and settle down  
>long as I have you by my side there's a roof above and good walls all around. <em>

_You're my castle, you're my cabin and my instant pleasure dome.  
>I need you in my house cuz you're my home … you're my home.<em>

He felt the words go through him and reach his heart. It was how he felt about Justin. There never had been and never would be anyone that he loved and needed as much as Justin.

Just as the song ended there was a buzz from the intercom.

He gathered himself and answered it, "Yeah?"

Justin's voice replied, "Hey, Brian. It's me."

"Come on up." Brian buzzed him in.

A few minutes later Justin was knocking at the door. Brian let him in and they kissed and hugged their hellos.

Justin looked around the condo. The last time he saw it, about a week before, it was mostly unfurnished and pretty barren. Now it was properly furnished with the stuff from the loft and had the details added to make it distinctly 'Brian' in its design. "Wow. The place looks great. I see you have the Mies Van Der Rohe coffee table and the naked man painting. It's like being back at the loft… well, sorta."

"I didn't move _everything_ from the loft. I gave some pieces to the Vic Grassi house. I might get a new entertainment center console. I'm still thinking about that. But, anyway, you like it?"

"It's great, Brian." Justin hugged him and they kissed.

"I ordered in for dinner. It should be here in about half an hour."

"Sounds great."

Dinner was delivered and they sat down for a nice meal. During dinner they talked about living in New York and all of the challenges that go with it. But, both agreed that, for them, it was worth it.

After dinner was cleaned up, they sat on the couch and looked out the window at the city skyline.

"You have a beautiful view here." Justin remarked.

Brian looked at Justin, seeing the city lights sparkle in the young man's blue eyes. "I think so."

Justin returned his gaze and then blushed a little. "You know what I mean." He put his head on Brian's shoulder.

Brian inquired, "So, you've been living here a year, working and making your way. Do you feel you've proven that you can make it on your own? I do, but I wonder how you feel about it."

"Oh, yeah. I worked as a waiter enough to pay my way, until the art took off. I've sold a good number of paintings this year, which allowed me to put some money in the bank. The new agent has already sold two pieces for me. Things are going well."

"And, the important thing, I think, is that it was all you … proving to yourself that you could do it."

"With some emotional support from the man I love."

Brian turned and kissed Justin. "I'm so proud of you."

"Am I the best homosexual I can be?"

"More so now than when I told you that right before you left Pittsburgh."

They kissed again and sat and looked out the window again for a few minutes.

Brian sighed. "So, d'you like the condo?"

"It's great here. You should be very happy."

Brian looked intently at Justin. "I'd be happier if you'd live here with me."

"Really? This isn't exactly the home of a starving artist." Justin said, smiling.

"You're not starving. You're doing too well selling pieces for that. You've proven that you can make it on your own, so, now be with me again. Every day…" Brian nuzzled Justin's neck and kissed it. "And every night."

"Mmm, that sounds good." Justin replied with a smile on his face. He turned to Brian and stroked his cheek. "OK. I'll move in. Having you with me all of the time will make my dreams come true. Finally, together again."

"We _have_ been together, but now we can do it officially under one roof." Brian observed, smiling.

"One home."

"You're my home. I can't imagine being here without you."

They kissed and embraced.

Justin thought of something, "I should make sure Regina has a new roommate to share the rent with her. I don't want to leave her out on a limb."

Brian nodded. "Sure. She's been great. You can continue to pay your half of her rent until she finds another roommate. … whether you're living here or there."

"She might be able to find someone pretty quickly. We know enough artists and we're always in a state of transition." Justin chuckled. "She'll be able to find someone, I think." He thought for a few seconds and then said, "When I'm not chipping in for her anymore, I want to be able to pay my way around here. I don't want to live here without feeling like I'm contributing."

"I understand. Partners again. We can set up a joint checking account and both put money in for the mortgage." Brian stood up and pulled at Justin's hands. "There's something I want to show you."

"I'll bet." Justin said with a knowing smile.

"Not that. Well, yes to that, but later. But, no, something else." He pulled Justin over to a curtain hanging on a wall in the living room. Brian opened the curtain to reveal a sliding door. He opened the door and flipped on the light, then stood aside for Justin to see what lay within.

As Justin entered, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a studio. It had the same high ceilings as the rest of the condo with a little exposed ductwork. The walls were white and there was a work table set up at along one wall. There was a huge window that would let in morning light. There were shelves stocked with art supplies. An easel and blank canvas sat in front of the window.

"Oh, my god, Brian! This is incredible! I didn't even know this room was here."

"The listing said that this was a large storage room, but I thought it was a pretty good sized studio. I asked George to help me get it set up with the right supplies. He and I went shopping this week. If you still want to share your studio space with him, that's fine, but I also wanted you to have a space at home."

"It's amazing! I don't know what to say. … If I have this space I probably won't need to share the other studio with George." Justin threw his arms around Brian's neck and kissed him. "Thank you so much."

Brian gave one of his sexy grins. "You can thank me later, over and over again." He began kissing Justin's cheek, ear and neck.

Justin smiled and then looked around the room again. There was a small covered canvas on the window sill. "What's this?"

"Something I worked on this week." Brian said.

"You … painted something …?"

"Just look and see."

Justin uncovered the canvas and gasped when he saw it. On top of a painted background the words "Marry Me" were written. A red ribbon hung to one side with two rings tied with a bow.

"Brian, I …"

"We're together in the same city finally. We have this place to live. We love each other. Let's get married."

"I wasn't expecting this." Justin was stunned.

Brian smiled sweetly. "Well, _fucking unbelievable_ is a trademark of my proposals."

Justin looked intently into Brian's eyes. He could see the love there. He knew Brian was sincere. "Yes, I'll marry you."

They kissed and held each other tightly. They were ready this time. They both knew they were established in New York and it could be home for their new life together.

Justin untied the rings from the canvas. "Are these the same rings?"

"I never returned them. I'd always hoped we'd be able to use them." Brian slipped the smaller of the two rings on Justin's finger. Justin took the other ring and put it on Brian's finger. They kissed and hugged again.

Justin's head was filled with so many questions. "Shall we get married here? Or back in Pittsburgh?"

"I had a thought about that. I'm due for a vacation. I haven't taken any time off from work for months, unless you count that fabulous Halloween weekend in Canada." Justin crinkled his nose and shook his head. Brian smiled and continued. "You just sold your last piece from that gallery show. What do you say we go away and get married on a beach somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"Hawaii? Ibiza? Greece?"

"That all sounds wonderful! Ibiza? Actually go?"

"I've never been there. I've heard it's nice. Homo heaven."

"Won't our family and friends be PO'd if we go away to get married?"

"We can renew our vows and have a ceremony and reception in Pittsburgh right after we get back."

"You'd actually marry me twice?" Justin smiled.

Brian got a very serious look on his face. "I've proposed three times. I'd marry you one hundred times." He kissed Justin, sweetly at first, then with more passion.

Justin pulled back. "Let's break in that bedroom, shall we?" They kissed. "Then later, the studio."

"Then the living room… the kitchen…" Brian said as he pulled Justin toward the bedroom.

After the first round of lovemaking that evening Brian and Justin showered together, trying out the new walk in shower. Brian was soaping Justin's back when he leaned over to say something that had been on his mind. "You realize that we've been exclusive for about five months now?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"We should get tested again soon, so that we can confirm that we can …"

"Do it raw? Oh, god, Brian. Let's do that before we get married."

"Let's do it before the week is out." Brian leaned down and captured Justin's lips in a passionate kiss.

Justin's mind reeled at all of the events of that evening and he gave himself utterly and completely to Brian.


	9. Ch 9 New Beginnings

**Chapter 9 – New Beginnings**

**Friday, August 11, 2006**

Brian came home from work and Justin was making dinner in the kitchen. "Hey, Justin. I'm home."

Justin announced, "In the kitchen."

Brian entered the kitchen, set down his briefcase and went up to Justin. They embraced and kissed their hellos. "How's it going?"

Justin was grinning his sunshine grin. "I'm great! How are you? How was your day?"

Brian went to the fridge for bottled water. "Pretty good."

Justin was anxious to bring up a topic. "I got a call from the clinic today. My test came back."

"Yeah?"

"I'm negative." Justin was busting with happiness. Then he sobered slightly. "Did you get a call?"

"Mmmm hmm." Brian mumbled as drank his water. He purposely wasn't giving any indication one way or another as to his results.

"So?"

Brian hugged Justin's waist and soberly looked him in the eye. Then he smiled. "I'm negative, too."

"Oh, my gosh. You had me going for a second there. Oh, Brian. I'm so happy."

They hugged. Brian spoke into his partner's ear, "I'm happy, too."

Justin observed, "I feel like we fought our way through a jungle and came out the other side with no marks on us."

Brian agreed. "My jungle was a little thicker than yours. More obstacles."

"True. Well, the important thing is that we're both OK." They hugged again. Justin held Brian's face in his hands and looked at him suggestively. "You realize what this means, then, don't you? We can do it … without protection. I mean, that's why we got tested, right?"

"Right." Brian was looking down; not letting Justin read his face.

"So, can we?"

Brian looked at his lover with great affection. "I would love nothing more than to make love to you raw."

They kissed in a passionate embrace. Things heated up considerably.

Justin pulled back and spoke breathlessly into Brian's ear, "Now?"

Brian chuckled at his eagerness. "Why don't we have dinner, then retire to the floor pad in front of the window, have some wine, _then_ do it?"

Although the young blond was disappointed at the deferment, he understood. "It's a big step. Yes, let's make it special, like you said."

They had the dinner that Justin prepared. As he finished the dishes and Brian finished clearing the table, Brian said, "I'll just bring this wine into the other room and get set up." They kissed and Justin finished cleaning up.

As the younger man entered the living room he saw that Brian pulled out the big floor pad that they had at the loft. Brian was naked and holding a glass of wine for each of them. Justin smiled and stripped off his clothes. They reclined on the pad and sipped their wine, sharing an occasional kiss.

"I can't believe we're actually going to be able to do this." Justin said.

"I remember years ago when you first mentioned it. It was after Michael and Ben met and were dating. You wanted to do it then. That was WAY too early."

"I realize that now. You were right. And I _never_ did it without a condom. Ever. In my life. Mostly because of what they taught us in school and what you said, but also after meeting Vic and Ben. You?"

"When I was 16 there was this one time with a guy from high school, but, ever since then I've been protected."

"Do you remember what it was like?"

"To tell you the truth, no."

"So, we're both 'virgins' today, then?"

"I guess we are."

**BRIAN'S POV**

I love him so much and I want him so badly. His body is perfect and feels so wonderful next to me. Nobody has ever made me feel like he does. I want to fuck him raw. I have wanted to ever since… well, ever since I took him for the first time, violating his virgin ass. I want to take him all the way NOW, but, no, I have to take my time and savor every bit of this moment. This is going to be so good, sliding into him with my cock, taking that tight ass for all that it is… mine. It's all mine.

**JUSTIN'S POV**

As many times as I can only imagine that Brian has fucked someone, I know that this time with me will be like his first. To have the privilege of being his first for, well, let's face it, a long time means a lot to me. I can't imagine how it will feel having him inside me with nothing between us. We're so lucky that we are negative and that we're exclusive to each other. I am truly lucky to be with this man that I desire so much. He's so fucking beautiful and sexy.

**END POV -**

They sipped their wine. When the last drops were gone, Brian carefully set aside the glasses, out of harm's way. As he looked back at his young love, Justin's eyes glistened in the city lights. He was filled with desire. Brian kissed him, tenderly at first, then with more passion.

They both were lying on their side facing each other.

"How do you want to do this?" Brian asked.

"Like the first time. I want to see your face and be able to kiss you. I want you inside me right now. Fuck me bareback."

Brian moved on top of Justin as the younger man lifted his legs to wrap around his partner's waist. Brian used the lube and prepared his entrance. He leaned forward and cautiously penetrated Justin's tightness. They both felt a rush of new sensations with skin on skin. Brian pushed forward, halfway in … and then with a final thrust entered Justin completely. They both gasped at the feelings surging through their bodies.

Justin said breathlessly, "Oh, my God. I can feel the head of your cock. I can feel … every inch of you. That's it. Take me all the way."

Brian's rhythm was steady as things heated up even more. "I can feel things now that I've never felt before. Your ass is so tight. I'm going to fill you with my hot cum." Brian slid out a little bit and then slid back in. Justin grunted in appreciation. Brian established a slow, easy rhythm. He could feel everything this way and knew Justin could too. Justin's body bucked and matched Brian's motions. Justin's hand wrapped around his own cock, pumping along with their rhythm. Brian thought that there was nothing hotter than watching Justin jerk himself off during sex.

Brian kissed every inch of his lover that he could reach; chest, neck and lips. Their pace picked up as their passion increased. Justin's cock was leaking precum, making Brian wish he could lick it. Justin angled his hips to allow for maximum penetration. He wanted all of him and he wanted it now. "Do it. Come inside me. Come for me now." Justin reached the point of no return and came in between their sweaty chests. Brian followed with an open mouthed moan and came inside his partner's ass, his body convulsing in an explosion like he'd never felt before. They were both hot and breathless. Brian collapsed on top of Justin.

"Don't pull out. Not yet. Stay there." Justin said in a whisper. They continued to lie there for a while while they regained their breath. They kissed passionately.

Brian said, "That was un-fucking believable. I never knew it would be like that."

"It was amazing. I can still feel your hot juices inside me." They kissed again.

After a few minutes they silently agreed to end their lock on each other. Brian had towels ready and they cleaned up.

"End of round one." He said smiling.

Later they connected again, this time lying on their left sides. The motions were more slow and controlled. Justin leaned back to kiss Brian and they reached a peak simultaneously.

Minutes later they shared another glass of wine and talked about their experiences of the night. They both agreed that it's been some of the most incredible, if not THE most incredible, love making they've ever experienced.

Brian leaned up on one elbow. He looked at Justin tenderly and kissed him. As he looked him in the eye he said, "Now it's your turn."

"What? You mean…"

Brian handed him the lube and rolled to his stomach, silently letting Justin know that he wanted him to top him. Justin had topped him before, on more than one occasion, but it was not part of their usual bedroom activities.

"You're sure?"

"There are sensations that both of us are missing out on when it's only me topping you. It's your time now. Do it. Take me raw."

Justin's hands were shaking slightly as he lubed his fingers and prepared Brian's entrance. He lubed his own cock and climbed on top of his partner. He slid in to the tight heat of Brian's ass. His warmth felt incredible to Justin. They got into a steady rhythm and Justin achieved full penetration in no time. They both reeled at the new sensations yet again. There were so many new things to experience with no layer between them. They continued to rock as the excitement built. The point of climax was approaching as they experienced each other's bodies in new ways. Brian came first, his spasming body driving Justin over the edge into orgasmic bliss.

The rest of the evening was spent in each other's arms in front of the window. They were so happy to have each other and to be able to have these incredible experiences with each other. Brian remembered thinking at one point he wouldn't like giving up the chase, having anyone he wanted. But now, with Justin, being able to do it raw, anytime … nothing and no one, no matter how hot or experienced the trick, could possibly compare to this feeling. Brian knew that, unless he met Justin, he wouldn't have been able to maintain a monogamous relationship.

Justin realized that, since the first moment he met Brian, he knew he'd be 'the one' in more ways than one. The events of this evening only reinforced his intense feeling for his fiancé, lover and partner.

**Saturday, September 23, 2006**

It was a beautiful fall day in Ibiza. A gentle breeze was blowing off the ocean, swaying the palm trees. The sun was just beginning to set, casting warm hues of orange and yellow over the landscape. Two handsome men in linen shirts and pants held hands as words were said that bound them together forever. They exchanged rings and vows, and then kissed. Brian and Justin were married.


End file.
